Electric machines in the form of motors and/or generators can be used in a wide variety of applications. For instance, in hybrid electric, battery electric, or extended range electric vehicles an electric traction motor may be used to provide output torque to a transmission. The relatively high DC voltage stored in a typical battery module of such vehicles may be reduced to more suitable levels via an auxiliary power module (APM). APM output, typically 12 VDC, may be used to power smaller drive motors throughout the vehicle.
In electric machines of various sizes, a rotor hub assembly may be used to house a rotor. In applications in which motor positional and speed data is required, a motor resolver may be positioned with respect to a rotor hub. The resolver measures and converts the angular position of the rotor into an electrical signal that is useable by a controller. The controller processes the received resolver signals to precisely determine the output torque and relative rotational speed of the motor. Such values may then be used in feedback control of the motor and/or other devices that may be connected to the motor.